1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an air cleaner that removes foreign substances in the air when drawn into the engine of a vehicle, and more particularly, to a system for recognizing check-up time of a filter included in an air cleaner.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, air cleaners are composed of an air filter, an air cleaner box or an air cleaner body, and an air cleaner cover and prevent dust in intake air (including hard substances, such as silica and alumina) from flowing into an engine and accelerating wear.
The filter should be periodically cleaned or replaced with a new filter, but drivers who cannot accurately know appropriate replacement time replace the filter in proportion to the traveling distance or replace a filter, which is not required to be replaced, with a new filter, thereby causing unnecessary economic burden.
In the related art, the drivers had to determine the replacement time from a manual, without a filter replacement recognition system, and replace the filter. Further, even if there is a filter replacement recognition system, the drivers had to directly check the air cleaner equipped with a mechanical valve in the engine room.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.